The present invention relates to chairs having adjustable armrests and more particularly it relates to a chair having armrests which may be adjusted to allow a person sitting in the chair to rest his or her arms on the armrests while performing a task directly in front of them.
Many occupations require that workers either maintain their arms steady while performing their tasks or require that they hold their arms in an elevated position for an extended period of time. Examples of such occupations are surgeons performing microscopic surgery, and persons working at computers, word processors, typewriters or the like.
Additionally, there is a degenerative disease called fibrositis, one of the characteristics of which is that, although the victim may be otherwise in relatively good physical condition, they have lost the muscular strength required to hold their arms in an elevated position.
The present invention provides a chair with easily adjustable armrests such that by resting their forearms on the armrest the operator can avoid fatigue, and in the case of those afflicted with the disease, continue working, in spite of the presence of fibrositis.